Hannah Montana's Super Hero Hour
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: Hannah Montana's world is rocked when everyones beloved charaters gets super powers and becomes a superhero or villan. Spouts Moliver and Lackson caught up in the middle. It gets better after CH 1 honest. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer - Hannah Montana Copyright Disney Rights Reserved. Free Use/Parody Law

_**I retooled CH 1 to make it longer**_

_**Atomic Man**_

Oliver, Lilly and Miley were walking home from school one day.

Meanwhile in a nearby apartment, Doctor M.P was trying to create the perfect sandwich but kept becoming nuclear waste. In a frustrated rage, he threw nuclear waste out of his it out his window which landed on our low spirited hero.

When Oliver got home the house showed no sings of movement, his family had gone to Utah for his Uncle Bob's funeral. Oliver had to stay home because of the disaster he caused at a family gathering when he was 8.

He took a shower and went to bed.

A few hours later Oliver rolled over to far and fell of the bed with a loud _**CRASH**_.

He woke up startled and began thrashing around when he realized that he just fell off this bed. Oliver walked to the door then he glanced in the mirror and realized that he now had a superhuman physique and a nuclear symbol outlined in black on his chest. He then rushed with super fantastic speed toward his comics and began to read it.

Instantly Oliver began to realize "wow I must have superpowers". Then he went to an abandoned spot on the peach to test his new powers

Oliver was pondering what to do with his new amazing powers

_Should I use my powers for evil or good? _

_If I was evil then I could control the world _

_If I was good then I could get women _

_The entire world ….?_

_Or Women …?_

Eventually our heroes' sexual desires overcame the toxic fumes of evil and he began to make himself a costume.

Oliver then decided that he would have someone else do it so he rushed to his lovely young friend Miley.

"Hey Miley" Oliver said

"Yea" she replied

"I need one of Hannah's fashion designers to design me a costume"

"Why Oliver, Halloween is 6 months away"

"I just need it for something please "

And so with that the costume was made

It sported a black cape, green boots up to the knees, black pants and shirt with green gloves, a yellow and black belt, and a black mask with green outlining the eyes and the nuclear symbol on his chest.

Powers

Ability to fly, Super Strong ( able to lift anything under 10 tons), Super Durable, Ability to see any heat source, Ability to shoot force blasts as weak as a gentle shove or as powerful as an atomic blast, Immunity to Radiation, Ability to reverse or cause radioactive decay, Ability to shoot radiation beams, Super Speed (faster than the speed of a radiation wave)

Now that our new and fantastic hero is all suited up, What should he be called ?

"I know Oliver said, _**THE ATOMIC MAN**_ "as he flew out the window.

Jackson was driving to his overworking, underpaying job; a meat ball sandwich in one hand and the steering wheel in the other hand. While turning down a road with no one in sight, Jackson smashed into another car that came out of nowhere, speeding the other way. Jackson made it out without a starch but the other vehicles occupant is not so lucky.

Jackson helped the guy out when he reveled that an alien was driving that car.

The alien began to exposit "I am GLORGO from the planet ORAGURA. I came here to stop my brother who has electricity controlling powers from taking over the planet. I have a gem that can give someone the power of a star. Please….. use it well…..and….(cough)….stop him".

Then the alien died. Jackson took the gem and a light came over him. But then the gem shattered and the alien's body faded away.

Atomic Man was flying around the city looking for trouble when he spotted a strange man at Rico's surf shack. The man had electrically shocked Rico and was lining up people to steal there money.

Atomic Man then flew down and demanded the villain stop. The man then fired an electric pulse that knocked him into the bathrooms. The man then went to Atomic Man and punched Atomic Man faster and harder than he had ever felt. He then grabbed his neck and sent 100 Trillion Volts through his body. Atomic Man could not fight back.

He had failed.

Later Jackson was home alone with a turkey sandwich in his hands and his hands started on fire.

Miley read a newspaper that showed the Atomic Man being defeated, and she noticed especially how he was wearing the same costume she gave _Oliver_.

Robbie Ray was clearing out the attic when he stumbled across his old costume.

Before Robbie Ray became an international singing sensation he was a superhero. He joined the Army at 16 and was apart of several Army tests that appeared to do nothing after he left his powers starting finally taking effect. He became a superhero for several years until his escapades caused his then girlfriend and later wife Susan in danger. Tests appeared that Jackson had inherited no powers, but they showed a possibility for Miley's later in life. He never told his kids about his past or powers.

Robbie hoped and prayed that has kids didn't get his powers and endanger themselves as superheroes.

Conveniently Jackson practiced his new powers at an abandoned spot on the beach. Jackson though he could use his powers to defeat the electric man and collect fame and fortune. He would have to keep his identity safe until he defeated him so that he wouldn't capture his family.

His superhuman powers are

Immunity to flames and heat, Ability to psionically control fire, ability to create fire, ability to fly, Super Durability, Limited control over magnets, ability to control/project and create light, and the ability to survive in space

His costume is white cargo shorts with white boots up to the knee and a white belt with a Tennessee belt buckle and a white tee shirt with a white jacket and a white mask.

And Jackson went and searched and searched for a non trademarked name about stars and decided on the name Starquake

At the same time Rico was in the hospital for an emergency operation. The only way for him to survive was to try an experimental drug that was not approved but could heal Rico


	2. Revalations

Oliver was at home, out of costume and recovering from the electric shock from the electric man. His body was covered with ice packs and even his super physiology could stop the waves of pain. He had told his mother he had taken a bad wipeout when surfing.

Then Miley busted into his room.

"Hey, miles" he said putting extra weakness into his voice to get her sympathy.

But when he looked up, he saw that she was not in the mood.

!

Meanwhile Robbie Ray was getting suspicious of Jackson. He had come home smelling like a burning furnace last night and wanted to know what was up. He walked up to Jackson who was sitting on the couch, gave his trademark 'Jackson you're in trouble' stare that was fun for him to do and asked Jackson with a stern Sothern draw "Son, what were you doing yesterday afternoon that made you come home smelling like uncle earl using his homemade charcoal".

Jackson then froze up as a sense of danger ran through his body. His dad would never approve of his plan, especially after what happened to the Atomic Man. Jackson then began to formulate a plan to get out of this.

"Something with Rico, don't wanna talk about it" Jackson replied, slyly. So working for the little Devil would have its benefits.

"Jackson, Rico was hospitalized yesterday after your shift." Said Robbie Ray, concerned as to why his son didn't know.

"What"? Jackson asked with fear and confusion in his eye.

"That electric man put him in critical condition" Robbie Ray said as he handed Jackson the Malibu Newspaper with the headline 'Beach front shop owner shocked by electrical man'.

"I tried to tell you last night, but you ignored me and went straight upstairs" Robbie Ray recalled.

Jackson read the article now with sudden fear of what could happen to him. The injury of Rico hit closer to home than of the Atomic Man. Robbie Ray noticed the mix of fear and confusion on what to do in Jacksons reaction so he asked with fatherly compassion " Jackson, are you okay. If you want to talk to me I'll be right here".

"Its okay dad, I just need to be alone for a while" said Jackson and he went to his room to rethink his plan

Meanwhile at Oliver's

"_What is this_" Miley said angrily, to the point where it was almost a growl and throwing the paper at Oliver.

"Some completely sexy and amazing superhero" Oliver said, jokingly hoping to calm Miley's fowl mood.

"_Oliver __**that's you**_" Miley said, with anger that could start California wildfires.

"Yea I know only the Smoken Oken could make those tights look hot enough for the ladies" Oliver joked in another feeble attempt.

"Oliver, the point is you could have gotten killed, _**and you almost did**_ said Miley, pointing at him in his injured condition. "Miles, I promise I wont get hurt next time, just use some rubber and that electrical man will be put back in his socket".

"No Oliver, I care for you to much. I'm going to tell your mother", said Miley as she faced the door. "Miley, wait" Oliver yelled starting to panic," My mom will overreact to my powers, I'll be locked up and up in some science lab with the super smart gorillas and the dead aliens".

"You have to promise me you'll never go out like _**This**_" Miley pointed toward the newspaper as she spoke "_**again**_".

"I promise Miley" Oliver said. Then she left.

Miley stood outside the Oken porch. She did really care for Oliver, more than she would like to admit to anyone. He was something special, but Miley didn't have time with school, Hannah, and the Oliver drama to figure out here feelings.

As she started home she could help but feel stranger. Recently she could smell smells further and could identify them better. She could see in the dark like it was clear day, she began to react faster and her backpack which before posed a difficulty for her to carry could now suddenly be lifted with relative ease. And she noticed how longer and sharper her real nails had become as the cut through her nail filers like butter and they started to take on a more metal like appearance.

Later at his hospital bed, Rico woke up in his room, alone. He had felt better than ever before. Rico reached his hand out and all of a sudden an ice spike shot from his hand into the wall.

At the same time Lilly was taking a walk on the beach to spend some alone time. She thought about Jackson, despite his dorkness and disgusting ways she was attracted to him. Something about the way he was on the inside set off something in Lilly. He just acted the way he did as a sort of reaction to his sister to get people to notice HIM rather than Hannah Montana. Deep down he was the perfect man for Lilly, soft and sensitive but able to treat Lilly like a man, the way she liked it.

But Lilly's thoughts were broken after she saw what appeared to be an injured mermaid on the beach.


	3. Reactions

The mermaid was extremely beautiful the way her tail shined like glitter in the sun light. A spear was driven through the left side of her fin.

"My father" she said as she coughed up blood "the king of the ocean wants to destroy the surface dwellers and kill all of your people ". " You have to amass a force powerful enough to stop him, and I want to give you something".

She opened her stomach and got out a crystal and gave it to Lilly.

"Mermaids are born with crystals that allow them to control the water. Because I'm the daughter of the king its power is only lower that of the Moon trident, which is my father's weapon. Close your eyes".

Lilly felt a quick sharpshooting pain in her stomach, but it ended quickly.

"Along with this you'll have mermaid powers but with your human advantage" she said and patted Lilly's thigh. "Legs, walking power".

Just then Lilly sprouted gills and fillers on her arms. Lilly then sprouted webbed feet and arms and her skin and hair turned dark blue. "To change back just imagine land deeply" said the mermaid.

"Now use your power to send me into the ocean where I may die in peace knowing I gave you a chance". Said the mermaid and Lilly commanded the waves to carry the mermaid's body off into the ocean.

Later at an abounded alleyway at night Oliver was making a makeshift rubber costume.

When he was done the final product looked like a crude version of his regular costume but it worked as Oliver tested it on a naked electrical wire and the electricity didn't conduct into the costume.

"Sorry miles" he said to himself as he began to suit up "but when you mess with the Olley Trolley you is going down" He then flew of in search for where ever the electric man may strike next.

Later at the beach Jackson threw his costume in the trash, he wasn't going to risk his life for nothing. He knew he had to stop the electric man but he wasn't so sure he would be able too. His costume wasn't even fire proof.

Then the alien entered his thoughts "NO, you MUST stop him. I have complete faith in you. Your body is super dense like a star so he can't hurt you as easily as the other's. And you can create a shield around your clothes when you where them that makes them not burnt at the presence of fire".

Jackson then took his costume out of the trash. He still wasn't sure about doing it but he decided a little more time.

Later Rico was inside his house. He had been released from the hospital after his speedy and complete recovery. Rico hadn't told anyone about his new powers. Rico contemplated on what to do, on the one hand he could use his powers to gain money of _which Rico already had plenty of anyway_. So that wouldn't work. What Rico desired most was respect, which he never got because he was always younger than everyone in his classes.

He could use his powers to gain respect but Rico needed time to think about how to do that. What he wanted right now was to teach that electric man a lesson. But he knew that ice was to dense to create the reaction to electricity that water had. Rico would need help. But first, Rico got his mothers sewing machine and began to make a costume. Sewing was a skill of his he never was proud of but came in handy.

Later Atomic Man was flying thought the streets and found the electric man causing destruction.

The electric man said "You must be the boy my brother sent. His death was tragic as I sensed it but you won't be achieving his goals".

Atomic Man yelled in a heroic and commanding fashion "You won't get away with your dastardly plan this time, electric man".

The electric man fired back "My new name is Electrode if you rather and I'll take you down the same way as lat time". And they began to fight.

At the same time at the home of Miley she was home alone eating a quite large sandwich as greater hunger was also developed. She sat down to watch the news and then saw that Oliver was beginning to fight Electrode.

Miley began to panic as she watched Oliver on the TV. She also unknowingly began changing as she grew larger, hairier and more beast like.

When it was over she had be come a 9 foot tall bipedal wolf with thick muscular legs and chest and long muscular arms with hands and laws and a tail. The face resembled more of a wolf than of a human. Her fur resembled the color of her hair, brown and her eyes stayed blue. Miley retained little of her human intelligence but she remembered Oliver and ran out side, smashing the glass back door and rand on four legs at super speed towards Oliver.

Meanwhile, Electrode could hurt Oliver. The rubber made him virtually immune to all of the attacks. So Atomic Man could promptly take his revenge.


	4. Preperations

The Atomic Man laughed as Electrode's attacks could no longer hurt him. He was surpassed in speed but it was fulfilling to know that he could no longer be broken by this man. Atomic Man managed to get in a few punches and blasts but he could not hit him.

But then the Miley were creature attacked Electrode. He shot a few blasts and atomic man fired blasts to because he did not know what the creature was. But the creature was extremely durable and instantly healed from the combined force. The creature was faster than Atomic Man but bulk made it slower than Electrode. Atomic Man came in between the two but was pushed aside by the beast.

Electrode was cornered as his pulses of electricity did nothing. The beast grabbed Electrode, but Electrode used the same attack was he had on Oliver. But alias the creature was to strong to fall by it and _ate_ Electrode.

The creature then did a fantastic leap 7 miles into the air and disappeared. Oliver was left grateful and confused.

Meanwhile the creature made it to the beach where it changed back into Miley and she collapsed from weariness. But then out of the water came the Sea King and a group of bipedal fish soldiers.

"Now that I have found a way to make my army walk like the man-ape, nothing can stop us". He said and then saw Miley "we'll take the girl"

Then out of nowhere something came out of the sand. It was Electrode! His race had the ability to make clones of themselves thought eggs. Then ten more electrodes came out of the sand. The sea king then said "YOU, Alien come and join us in our conquest for earth". The Electrode clones then joined him. "We then attack tomorrow in the morning ".

Then at Lilly's house, Lilly had just finished making a costume. She figured she needed to get the attention of other super heroes to fight against the mermaid's father the sea king. The costume was a one piece yellow bathing suit, with black wet suit pants, a light blue belt and a yellow mask with goggles over the eye holes.

The full list of Lilly's powers is telepathic control over water, ability to control undersea life, the ability to transform her body into water, the power to purify water, the power to breathe underwater and heal herself with water, superhuman strength speed and agility when in contact with water, flight, and the power to see underwater and can swim 90 MPH in water.

Lilly decided on the superhero name Marinea and then she went to bed figuring she would start tomorrow.

Then Rico finished his costume which was dark blue boots with black leather pants, a black jean jacket with a dark blue outline, a black t-shirt and a dark blue wrestler mask

The list of Rico's powers is the ability to create Ice and snow, Immunity to cold, ability to telepathic control ice, ability to heal from cold and ability to transform into ice or snow. Rico stayed up all night thinking of what he could do with his powers.

Then next morning Lilly and Oliver went to Miley's and saw that she was gone at that some of the house was trashed. Robbie Ray and Jackson paced the house with worried looks on there faces. "What could have happed" asked Robbie Ray.

Then the News came on showing the sea king with Miley and his Electrodes. Robbie ray then knew what he had to do just as the kids did.

"Kids I have somthin' to tell you" Said Robbie Ray.

"No Dad I have something to say" said Jackson

"Me to" said Lilly

"Yea what Lilly said "said Oliver

Everyone then shouted "_I have super powers_"

"Wait what"? Robbie Ray said

"Dad it may sound crazy but somehow we all have gotten superpowers" said Jackson

"Yea Mr. Stewart" said Lilly "And we must stop the sea king".

"No Kids" said Robbie Ray "you'll get hurt"

"But these no way you can take on his army yourself" said Lilly

Robbie Ray began to think, he wouldn't be able to stop them and save Miley without there help and if they had powers they would have lesser of a chance getting hurt like Susan.

"All right then" Said Robbie Ray

"Gear up everyone"


	5. The Burly Brawl and Finale

Robbie Ray took out his old costume. It was a black/grey army camo uniform with red shoulder pads a yellow belt and a black mask with red outlines around the eyes

Robbie Ray's powers are the ability to transform his body into metal, the ability to control magnets, super healing powers, and the power to teleport.

Meanwhile Rico had decided on the name Packed Ice when he saw Electrode on TV. He suited up and went to him.

Meanwhile the kids and Robbie Ray began an attack. Atomic Man faced a group of warrior fish with swords and spears. Robbie Ray fights shark creatures, Jackson fought Electrodes and Lilly started at trying to get Miley. They only people on the beach was the army of the sea king and the superheros.

Then Packed Ice came and decided to help Jackson fight Electrode. He crossed his Ice beams with Jackson's fire beams which drenched Electrode in water and caused him to electrocute himself.

Then the Sea King used his trident to fire lasers at Lilly which made Miley turn into a werewolf and bite the Sea Kings arms off. As Miley attacked a group of sharks Lilly Stole the Trident and told everyone to fly up. Jackson picked Rico, Robbie picked up the werewolf and Oliver flew up. Lilly used the power of the sea to was the sea king and minions to an abandoned inland and trapped them by surrounding it with a never ending whirlpool.

Back at the Stewarts house everyone was explaining there own origins.

"You know what guys" said Oliver excitedly "Where a group of superheroes right and we all teamed up to fight one common evil, doesn't that make us a superhero team".

"I don't want to crush your hopes Oliver but, I don't think you kids are ready to be superheroes" said Robbie Ray.

"But Mr. Stewart you saw us out there, where capable of handling anything." Said Lilly

"Lilly is right dad and now that my regular powers have fully come in without the werewolf… "Miley said, emphasizing her new claws "I can join you".

"Listen mile I don't think" Robbie Ray started

Dad, she's right we took care of ourselves just fine, this is just like the time Miley wanted to go to Florida but you said no but afterwards that song helped you let go" Said Jackson "their 17 and I'm ready to go off to collage soon".

"Jackson your right" Robbie Ray said "You kids are old enough and smart enough to be superheroes".

"Time out" Rico finally piped in "I'm not so sure I want to be a super _hero_ like you dorks"

"Come on Rico, what else are you going to do with your powers, open an ice cream shop and save a fortune on refrigeration" Oliver joked and everyone laughed except for Rico who stood from his seat.

"_No_, I want to use my powers to get respect. I am cruel because it makes them respect me, through fear. "Said Rico

"But as a superhero you _Will _get respect through love and fame" said Jackson

"Jackson superheroics aren't about the fame" said Robbie Ray

"But it's just an added bonus" said Oliver slyly

"Well ok, until I can find something better "said Rico as he sat back down

"We should have a name" said Oliver "See we fight for justice, were in a league together, and we come from America, so we should be the justice league of America". Lilly then threw a phone book at him.

Later in Miley's room at night, Miley was making her costume. It was a pair of black leather pants with black combat boots, black leather top that cuts off at the waist, a sliver belt a leather jacket, black finger opened gloves and a mask that covered her face and eyes.

Miley's human form powers are superhuman strength, agility, speed, tracking senses, stronger than steel claws, super healing powers, invisibly, super sonic voice, sharp teeth, night vision, super hearing and ability to transform into any form of canine.

Her name is Steel Claw.

Then Oliver came into her room. "You look good, "he said

"Thanks" said Miley.

Robbie Ray came in and said "Mile its late you should get some sleep". And Oliver left the room.

"Let me ask you somthin Oliver, do you love my daughter "Robbie Ray asked

"After a lot of thinking, yes I do sir" Oliver replied

"Well if you two ever get together do you promise to treat her right" Robbie Ray asked

"I will sir" said Oliver, in slight fear

"Good, 'cuse when you hurt my little girl, not even the force of an Atomic Bomb can stop me". Robbie Ray chuckled as he patted Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver went home and to his bed and before he fell asleep Miley appeared next to him.

"I heard everything you said and I love you to" said Miley

Later next morning everyone was at the Stewart home when some one knocked a the door. Robbie answered it and standing at the door was a large black man a banhavian woman and a quirky blonde man.

"Hello Mr. Stewart my name is Corey Baxter; these are my friends Newton and Meena. We run a United Nations program called HOPE, it's an organization detected to helping superheroes help others." Said Corey

"I'm hear to speak to you about the Avenger Initiative, Mr. Stewart" Corey said

Later Jake Ryan was at a dark abandoned alley speaking with a great evil

_**"And so my plan is now in effect I will destroy this planet when I find the destined one and sacrifice them to the dark gods which will allow me to come in to this world. And you will help won't you … My Deathbringer" **_

"Anything for you my master" said Jake holding a picture of Miley up to him.

**To Be Continued ?**

**So that concludes HM Super Hero Hour.**

**I wrote this fanfic to create diversity from the endless Niley Romance and ive always wanted to see HM characters as superheroes. **

**Just so you this takes place at season 3 before Lilly moves in. **

**I know the romance was shoved in at the last minute and I apologize, one thing that could be fixed in a sequel. I'm not much one for romance stories. I love to read them but find it hard to write.**

**So review and maybe there will be a sequel. **


	6. Note

_**A Sequel IS Up**_

_**Search Hannah Montana Superhero Hour 2 **_


End file.
